


I've thought about it

by chellysaidwhat



Series: Kyan's Brave Adventures into Thinking About Stuff [2]
Category: Golden Bomber, Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Threesome, bomber hell is real, darukyanpa, kyan's more of a bottom than he thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellysaidwhat/pseuds/chellysaidwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yutaka gave it some thought. He liked what his brain said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've thought about it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so embarrassing and I don't caaaare

He had thought about it. In fact, he was still thinking about it. 

It would probably be weird, though, right? Just weird, not gross. He'd already done lots of gross things in his life. Had lots of really gross things in his mouth. But he wasn't going to actually do this, was he?

Kyan Yutaka had definitely thought about Jun and Kenji and their respective mouths. And their sudden offer. Thought about it often. It was appealing, intriguing even, and Kyan was dead curious. He'd been with girls, sure. He was a rockstar, after all. More or less, anyways. But with other guys? Not so much. He wasn't even sure he liked guys like that. Except apparently he did? It was all so new and confusing for him. But they were also bandmates and really good friends. Would it change the dynamic? Maybe. Did Kyan care? He wasn't so sure. 

He didn't usually think things through before he did them. If he did, he'd probably never do anything at all. Intellectually, he knew a lot of the things he did weren't smart or safe or even healthy most of the time. Like that thing with the live octopus on his face, speaking of gross things in his mouth. Or almost every Gachupin challenge. Fun? Absolutely. A good idea? Not necessarily. But this time, he really thought about it. 

On one hand, it would probably be amazing. Kenji and Jun definitely knew what they were doing, and he was pretty sure they wouldn’t make it hurt unless he wanted it to. And he was also so goddamn curious. Being with a girl had been fine, but the sounds he’d heard Kenji and Jun make were just so… interesting. 

But on the other hand, would it make things weird between Kenji and Jun, having an interloper join in? Would they treat him differently after? Would Shou? Now that he didn't want. Shou and Kyan had started all of this together, and he didn't want to hurt or lose that friendship. Maybe he should talk to Shou first. Yes... He would talk to Shou the next time they had a minute to themselves. 

Kyan suddenly choked on his spit. Shou. He just remembered Jun casually mentioning that they had done that same thing with Shou. He felt his cheeks get hot and he swallowed hard involuntarily. Memories of that night were coming back to him in greater and greater detail all the time these days. He was so overwhelmed when it happened that, at first, it was just a blur, but the incident had since soaked deeply into his memory, and right now it was rebroadcasting in HD in his mind. He fidgeted a little, feeling his stomach tighten and his groin tingle. He was definitely going to have to talk to Shou, and he was going to have to do it immediately if not sooner. 

He wandered around the office building. Luckily it was not a performance day, but still a work day, so all four guys were in the record label building somewhere. It had been a little while since lunch, so that meant Shou was probably...

'Ahh, there you are. Need some help?' Kyan asked Shou when he walked into the makeshift athletic room. 

Shou on his back, the sleeves of his white Tamiya t-shirt rolled up, his biceps exposed, lifting weights. His blond hair was pinned away from his glistening face. Shou always tried to get a workout a few times a week somewhere in between lunch and dinner. He may be fairly clumsy, but he always worked hard to keep his slight body in the best condition. Kyan had always been the least muscular of the group, especially since his workouts usually ended whenever he got hungry again. Jun never did appreciate Kyan snacking on whatever he found while Jun was exercising. That had led to a 'no food' rule in the athletic room, so instead of abandoning the group when he got hungry or bored, he became helpful: spotting, getting towels, counting reps, manning the stopwatch, whatever they needed. 

'No, thanks. I'm just about done. What are you up to?' Shou said, panting a little and securing the bar before sitting up. 'I added an extra weight, see? Jun's been wanting me to try harder, but I think I found my limit. I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow.' He cringed, his expression exaggerated and silly.

'Speaking of sore, I need to talk to you about something,' Kyan said quickly, not really making eye contact. 

'What's up, Yutaka? Here, help me stretch,' Shou said, sensing his friend's apprehension and concern and trying to ease his tension. Kyan stood and helped Shou stretch out and cool down from his workout.

'Do you remember a few weeks ago, um, with Jun and Kenji? In the dressing room, when it was my turn to keep watch?' Kyan said, feeling his cheeks heat up again. They've talked about this kind of stuff in explicit and gory detail before, so why was this so awkward for him now? Shou made a murmur of assent. 

'Well, before they left and you came in, they said something about maybe I could, uh, join them sometime... And I've been thinking about it a lot since then and I think I may go talk to them about it because hey why not, but I don’t want to make it weird with them or with you or-' Kyan rambled on and on, a small smile appearing on Shou's face. 

'I see. You're worried about what I would think if you did that with them?' Shou asked, done with stretching and sitting back down on the bench. Kyan sat down next to him. 

'I just don't want things to get weird or change or...' 

'Well, things have changed, haven't they?' Shou interrupted. 'Those two are together, but we're all still kinda the same? Kenji may be more naked more often, if that's even possible, but things are still okay, right? So, don't worry about me. Being with them is fun, so if you want to try it out, go ahead. It'll only be as weird as you think it is,' Shou said sagely, wiping his face with the towel Kyan had handed him instinctively.

'Wait, 'being with them is fun'?! How am I the only one not invited?!' Kyan asked, once again blindsided by someone's casually dropped knowledge. Shou was grinning. 

'You just seemed really busy with sports and stuff. You never really showed interest, and they didn't want to freak you out,' Shou shrugged. 

'I guess that's fair. Sort of. Well, now I'm definitely going to have to do this because being left out is not my style and I'm always up for a challenge,' Kyan said, standing. 'Thanks for the talk. They'll take care of me, right?' 

'Absolutely. If you have doubts, let me know. If anything, we can practice,' Shou said, his tiny brown eyes attempting an exaggerated wink. Kyan chuckled, but didn't get the sense that Shou was actually joking. 

'Fight-o!!' Kyan yelled, raising his fist as he left the room to begin his search for Jun and Kenji. He'd have to think about what Shou said later. Right now, he was about to have one of the most awkward conversations of his life. 

\--  
After wandering around the building awhile and happening upon some unattended sandwiches set out for the staff-san, he entered one of the artist break rooms to take a break and eat in peace. He flipped on the lights and there were Kenji and Jun. They were sitting close together on a small couch, watching some band’s live on a television. Jun had been entranced by the screen and Kenji appeared to be dozing, but they both looked up when the lights came on.

'Oh hey, Kyan-chan! Want to watch this new live with me? Kenji is being mean and sleeping through it, but the music is really good and the band members are so manly on stage!' Jun said excitedly, patting the seat next to him. 

‘Oi! I was actually looking for you two. I wanted to talk to you about something,' Kyan said, pulling a chair over next to the couch. Jun nodded and looked at Kyan expectantly and Kenji rubbed his eyes, trying to fully wake up. 

'Okay well um do you remember what you said to me when, uh, you, er, caught me that one time after you two had um-' Kyan was looking at the ground. 

'When we caught you playing with yourself while you were supposed to be playing lookout for us?' Kenji said, his eyebrow raised and his tone joking. 

'Okay first of all, I made sure the door was locked. Second of all, yes, exactly that. You said something about a 'next time' and that I could um...' Kyan looked up at the pair, Jun's smile becoming wide and devious and Kenji's eyebrow arching even higher. 

'Oh my god you want to get naked with us! Junjun, did you hear that! Kyan-sama wants to rip our clothes off and have his way with us!' Kenji said, his energy and vigor instantly recovered. Kyan started to protest, but Jun held up his hand, silencing him.

'No, no. That's clearly what I heard too, Ken-kun. He totally wants us. Okay!' Jun clapped his hands together once. 'Let's do something this weekend! Somehow, we don't have anything scheduled, so it's perfect. Come over to Ken-kun's house and we'll have dinner and drinks and then have fun!' Jun said, his eyes shining in excitement. He always did love a party. 

'I... Um, okay? Please take care of me,' Kyan said, bowing his head. Then Kyan felt a hand on his knee. He looked up. 

'Hey, it's going to be really fun, okay? Promise,' Jun said sweetly, giving Kyan a cute wink. Kyan felt his ears get hot. 'Now will you watch this live with me?! Maybe we can learn a cool new guitar trick!' Jun turned the volume up. 

'Sure,' Kyan said, but first he turned the lights back off and retrieved his sandwiches. Then, he settled back into his seat to watch. What did he just agree to? And why was he so excited for it?

\--  
Kyan had thought about this day for the rest of the week, and it was finally, finally Saturday. He had been pacing around his small apartment for a few hours now, going from fairly terrified to exceptionally turned on and back again over and over. At last, his phone finally rang.

'Hello? Jun-kun, hi... Okay... Should I bring anything?... Okay... I understand. I'll be there soon,' and he hung up. Just some extra clothes or anything that would 'make him feel at home' if he wanted it. He looked around his bedroom, but decided that he should probably leave his Gachapin pillow behind. Just some clothes then. Maybe a toothbrush. Maybe he'd also stop by a convenience store on the way and pick up some alcohol. Yes, that was definitely something he was going to do. Time to get going. Kyan checked himself in a mirror. He hadn't really bothered with makeup and hair products today. He did, however, make sure he smelled nice. His scent card had gotten the best reviews, after all. 

'Yoshi~!' he yelled and slapped his face on each side. He gathered up his things and got into his car. He stopped by a small shop around the corner from Kenji’s place and picked up a few large bottles of beer. He threw in a pack of smokes too, just in case. In case of what, he didn’t know, but he was nervous and wasn’t thinking too clearly.

By the time he was knocking on Kenji’s front door, his heart was beating like a dance club remix of one of their songs and his hands were a little shaky. He put on a smile and hoped it looked genuine. 

'Welcome! Come on in! There’s slippers if you want them,' Kenji said, opening the door. Since it was a weekend with no obligations, he was without his signature face paint. His ikemen looks were always a source of teasing for the other guys, but Kyan considered Kenji differently this time. He did have a handsome face, a really nice smile, and, as everyone could see, a great body. When he wasn’t being over-the-top silly or going through various stages of unnecessary nudity, he was also a sweet man who cared a lot about people, especially his family and the other guys. He also seemed to love Jun a great deal. Their relationship must be really strong if they could invite someone like Kyan (and maybe even Shou?!) to be with them in such an intimate way, Kyan mused. He shook his head.

'Thank you for having me! I brought beer!' Kyan said, holding out the bag. He slipped off his shoes, but didn’t take the slippers. He was always glad when people got to see his cool Gachapin socks. Jun appeared from around a corner.

'Kyan-chan! You made it! Here, I’ll take that,' Jun said, taking the beer from Kyan and heading off to the kitchen. 'We’re having Kenji’s special homemade fried rice for dinner and there’s mochi for dessert! Come in, come in, we were just watching some TV!' Jun called excitedly, returning to herd Kyan into the living room. He set his things down on the floor behind the couch. 

By 'TV,' Jun apparently meant another live from another visual kei band. They looked familiar this time. Kyan thought they might be on the same record label. He sat on the couch and Jun joined him. Kenji made his way back to the kitchen, working hard on his dinner.

Kyan watched the concert with Jun, but he wasn't really paying much attention. He was too nervous and Jun was sitting so close to him. It had never been something to notice before, since they were all always so close together, but with these new circumstances, Kyan was overly aware of just how close Jun actually was. And how nice he smelled. Kyan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt a pat on his arm. He looked over to see Jun grinning at him. 

'Relax, Kyan-chan. Kenji is a good cook. He makes me food all the time and I’ve only gotten sick twice,' Jun said with a wink.

'Oi! Definitely not twice! Once, maybe, but not twice!' Kenji called loudly from the kitchen. Kyan chuckled a little, trying to calm himself. Jun stood up.

'Let me get you a drink. Dinner should be ready soon, right, Ken-kun?' Jun asked, walking over and messing around the kitchen. Kyan heard an excited whoop and laugh from Kenji. With Jun gone, Kyan took control of the TV and flipped around the channels for something else. He managed to find a baseball game and hid the remote so Jun couldn't change it back right away. 

Jun returned with a tall glass of beer for Kyan, glanced at the TV and sighed.

'I might have known. Hanging at Ken-kun's place usually means sports, so now it definitely feels like a normal night-in. Drink up, Kyan-chan. You look so tense. Would you like a sadistic massage? I've been practicing!' Jun asked gleefully, cracking his knuckles. 

'Oh um no thanks? Maybe later? I'm okay, I promise!' Kyan chuckled, holding the glass up to Jun in thanks and drinking deeply. Kyan felt the warmth spread from his empty stomach to his limbs and face. He gave Jun a thumbs up. 

'Oh, boys! Dinner time!' Kenji singsonged from the kitchen. Jun and Kyan sat at the table while Kenji served them. It looked delicious. After a cautious first bite, Kyan decided it tasted delicious, too. 

They ate and drank together comfortably, making easy conversation and laughing hard. Kyan was finally feeling relaxed. With good dinner and company, mixed with a little booze, how could he not have a good time?

The meal was finally over, and they all agreed that dessert would have to wait since they had eaten much too much. Kenji let out a loud, satisfied noise.

'It's amazing how good of a cook I am. You are all very welcome. Let's take the rest of the beer and finish this baseball game! The score is so close now,' Kenji said, gathering glasses and bottles and migrating over to the living room. 

He sat on the floor, forsaking the couch to be closer to the drinks. The other two got up from the table and joined Kenji on the floor. They toasted again to the good food and gulped it down, Kyan emptying his glass. Being so physically close to the pair of them, he felt their body heat radiating off of them, reminding him of why he was actually there. He tried to focus on the baseball game. He didn't understand a lot in the world, especially now, but baseball was something that always made sense to him. But not tonight. 

Kyan noticed that Jun had his head on Kenji's shoulder, their hands entwined. They looked sweet. Kyan started to smile when Kenji turned his head and kissed Jun on the forehead. Jun smiled widely before turning his face upward and kissing Kenji back on the lips. It was a sweet kiss at first. As their lips lingered, Kyan watched them, mesmerized. He felt the temperature of the room rise and saw the looks pass between them. They were passionate. Hungry. 

Kenji and Jun kissed in earnest now, mouths open, tongues moving in sync like they'd done this a thousand times before. Kyan felt his ears get hot from the embarrassment of watching two people who are so obviously into each other. But he also felt something else. His curiosity peaked. His body started to tingle. He scooted a little closer so he could see their faces better, see their movements. Jun noticed and pulled back, breaking off from Kenji. 

'Kyan-chan? Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you,' Jun said, angling his body towards Kyan. Jun reached out to tilt Kyan's face up towards him and kissed him softly on the lips, testing his reaction. Kyan knew he should have seen that coming, but everything was already overwhelming and he wasn't expecting Jun's lips to be so soft and so hot. It was like kissing fire. Maybe it wasn't just Jun's lips. Maybe it was Kyan. He was on fire. He couldn't remember feeling like this before.

Kyan leaned forward and kissed Jun back, feeling the excitement burn through his body. He opened his mouth, inviting Jun inside. Jun was more than happy to oblige, using his thick tongue to make Kyan's toes curl and his body sweat. Kyan vaguely noticed some motion from the corner of his eye, but paid no attention. Kyan idly wondered if everyone could do the same things that Jun could do with his tongue. Probably not.

Panting, Kyan pulled away from Jun, trying to catch his breath, his eyes almost dazed. Jun smiled at him and looked down between them.

'I can see you're feeling good, Kyan-chan,' Jun said, raising an eyebrow at the tent in the front of Kyan's pants. Kyan gulped and tried to speak when he felt lips against his neck. Kenji’s lips. Kenji's teeth. Kyan’s eyes rolled back. Jun smiled as he ran a hand smoothly down Kyan’s cheek, over his shoulder, down his arm, stopping at his thigh. He rubbed his thigh softly once or twice before placing his hand over Kyan’s erection. Even over the clothing, Kyan gasped at the contact. He hadn’t been touched by someone that wasn’t himself in a long, long time. Jun lazily ran his hand back and forth, teasing Kyan. 

'Hey, why don’t you let me do it this time?' Jun asked as he undid the button of Kyan’s pants. Kyan nodded, wide-eyed and red-cheeked. Once his fly was down, Jun reached his hand underneath Kyan’s boxers, searching for the prize. Jun fake-gasped and Kyan real-gasped as Jun’s cool hand found Kyan’s hot sensitive skin. He gave Kyan’s cock a few soft strokes before pulling it out into the open air. Jun leaned down and licked slowly from the base all the way to the tip before wrapping his whole mouth around him. Jun smiled as Kyan gasped and moaned again. He had a thick, clumsy tongue; everyone could tell by the way he spoke. When he used it like this, however, he was graceful, dexterous, skilled. Kyan had been right. They definitely knew what they were doing. 

While his mouth was open in surprise, Kenji turned Kyan’s face towards his, their lips meeting in the middle. Determined to give this special occasion his best, Kyan tangled one hand in Jun’s hair as he bobbed up and down in his lap and used the other to pull Kenji against him, deepening the kiss. His hand moved from Kenji’s face down to his lap, experimentally running his fingertips along the outline of Kenji’s dick. He whined a little as Kyan got a better feel for what he was doing, using his nimble fingers to firmly stroke Kenji through his pants. 

Jun kept moving, sometimes using just his tongue, sometimes adding some teeth. Each change of technique sent shivers through Kyan’s body. With all the stimulation washing over him, Kyan felt that familiar sensation in his lower body and urgently patted Jun on the shoulder, stopping his skillful ministrations. 

'If you keep going, I’m going to finish,' Kyan panted at him, his hand still moving along Kenji’s shaft. Jun’s eyes widened a little.

'Oh now, we definitely don’t want that,' Jun said, nodding to himself. He saw Kyan’s hand on Kenji’s thigh and smiled. 'Did you want to try that?' Jun asked, his own hand still on Kyan’s dick, teasing lightly. Kyan looked at Kenji sheepishly and nodded. 'Great! How about we move this to the bedroom? Ken-kun’s floor is not very comfortable for this kind of thing.' 

He tucked Kyan’s erection back into his shorts and stood. He removed his shirt slowly, purposefully as he walked towards the bedroom door. He turned and leaned against the doorframe, stretching his long body almost like a cat. His sculpted abs and thin waist, which Kyan had seem innumerable times before, looked even more impressive and appealing now. Jun definitely worked hard on himself. So did Kenji, Kyan thought as he watched the other man remove his shirt as well. Kyan felt the smallest pang of self-consciousness looking at his two well-muscled friends, but shook it off. He knew how he looked and he was proud of himself, too. He ripped his own shirt off and wriggled out of his pants, standing there in his boxers. He was feeling brave. And incredibly aroused.

Kyan marched over to Kenji and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him into the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. He sat on his knees before Kenji.

'P-please excuse me!' Kyan half-yelled and then pulled Kenji’s half-removed pants all the way off. Surprised, Kenji leaned back on his elbows, watching Kyan find the courage. 

Kyan took the erection before him into his hands. He gave it a few soft slow pumps, getting the feel for a penis that was not his. It was a weird experience. He’d never done anything like this before and he was fascinated. He gave the tip a soft lick, tasting it. The taste was similar to his own, which wasn’t so bad. He continued the soft licks until he heard a soft whine coming from Kenji, who was watching the whole thing, his handsome face contorted from his teasing. Kyan, reacting to the whine, put the head into his mouth, sucking gently. He heard Kenji hiss, so he worked more into his mouth, getting into a good rhythm. Well, he assumed it was good based on the small moans he heard. 

Standing at the doorway, Jun watched the scene before him. He’d never seen Kenji in this position with someone else before, and instead of being jealous, he was more turned on than he’d been in a while. He’d undone his white pants and pulled his own cock out, pumping it slowly while he watched Kyan give his first blowjob. Kyan may be new to all of this, but his enthusiasm and spirit were invigorating. Not to mention the fact that it was Kyan, whom Jun had always found very attractive. With his love of all things pretty and ikemen, Jun had always considered himself very lucky to be part of a group of such incredibly attractive guys. He watched Kenji start to sweat under Kyan’s skilled watch and he moved his hand faster on himself, enjoying each moan his lover made.

Kenji looked up and made eye contact with Jun and he almost finished. That asshole was just standing there, jerking himself off watching them. It was fucking hot. He didn’t want to finish without feeling Jun where he liked him best, though, so Kenji tapped Kyan on the shoulder, stopping him.

'You're so good Kyan, and I don’t want to finish just yet. Are you ready for the real fun?' Kenji said, motioning Kyan to stand up. Jun walked into the room properly, shutting the door behind him.

'I’m going to get Ken-kun ready. Did you want to help?' Jun asked, putting a bottle of lube on the bed next to Kenji.

'What’s that like? Does it hurt?' Kyan asked, a curious look on his face. 

'Not exactly. If you relax, it doesn’t hurt really. And when you find the right spot, it’s amazing,' Jun said. He narrowed his eyes a little. 'Did you want to try?' 

Kyan eyed the small bottle with regard and looked up at Jun.

'Yeah, I think so,' Kyan said. He was scared, but he never backed down from a challenge, and he trusted Jun and Kenji. Jun smiled.

'Kenji, sorry, but can you prepare yourself? I’m going to show Kyan a whole new world,' Jun said, placing his hand on Kyan’s bare shoulder.

'Sure, as long as someone gets me real good afterwards!' Kenji said, nodding and removing the rest of his clothes. 

'Here, you too. Take em off, Kyan-chan!' Jun said, tapping Kyan on the rear. 

'You know, you guys can call me ‘Yutaka’ if you want…' Kyan said almost shyly as he removed the rest of his clothing. He stood beside the bed, waiting for instructions.

'Oh, we know. But ‘Kyan-chan’ is so fun to say! Who knows, maybe it’ll slip out in a fit of passion!' Jun said, his clothes now gone, too. 'Okay, go ahead and lie down on your side. I’m just going to lie behind you,' Jun directed. Kyan felt a little weird in this position, but he trusted Jun. He tried to remain calm and relax himself. He had no idea what to expect next. He felt Jun lie behind him. They weren’t even touching and he could feel the heating rolling off Jun’s hard body. 

Jun scooted up and pressed his chest to Kyan’s back, letting Kyan get used to the feeling. He knew taking this kind of thing slowly was for the best. He nuzzled his face into Kyan’s hair, inhaling his clean scent and exhaling hotly into his scalp. He felt Kyan shiver ever so slightly. Smiling to himself, Jun reached a hand and tapped on Kyan’s leg.

'Go ahead and angle that leg up just a little. Yeah, like that,' Jun said in a low voice, breathing hotly into Kyan’s ear. 'Okay now relax. This is going to be a little cold, but let your hot little body warm it up, okay?' Jun said. He placed one hand on Kyan’s soft skin, rubbing his hip, and took one lubed up finger on the other hand and brought it to Kyan’s opening. He tensed up, so Jun murmured more breathy reassurances into Kyan’s ear and neck, calming him down. Jun felt him relax, so he slowly worked that finger in up to the first knuckle. He let Kyan get used to the new sensation, pulling it in and out, each time back in a little deeper. It soon became easier and easier for Jun to move his hand.

'How does it feel? What do you think?' Jun asked Kyan, keeping a steady rhythm.

'Well, it’s weird, but it’s not bad? It’s not amazing or anything,' Kyan said, his voice low and his eyes shut. 

'Okay, then stay relaxed. I’m going to try another one, okay?' Jun felt Kyan nod, so he slowly, so slowly worked in his second finger. He heard Kyan hiss in discomfort, so he used his other hand to soothe him, rubbing small circles on his thigh and hip. As Kyan loosened up and Jun's fingers moved smoothly, Jun also noticed the sounds Kyan was making as he fingered him. Small squeaks. Tiny moans. Quick pants. Jun smiled. 

'I’m going to adjust your hips a little, don’t worry, stay relaxed,' Jun murmured, just slightly repositioning Kyan’s body. Then he found it. Kyan’s whole body jerked as Jun brushed his prostate. 

'Oh my GOD what was that?' Kyan said, leaning back into Jun’s chest, sweat forming between them.

'That’s the good spot I was talking about. Hold still,' Jun said, purposefully aiming for that spot again. He quickened his pace and made Kyan cry out as he touched that 'good spot' over and over and over. Kyan was probably going to finish this way, so Jun slowed down. Kyan whined at the loss of speed.

'I know, I know, this is great, but you need to try the best part,' Jun soothed, making eye contact with Kenji, who was giving them the saddest eyes. 'Didn’t mean to neglect you, babe. I wasn’t expecting Kyan-chan to like this so much,' Jun said, slowly withdrawing his fingers from Kyan. He sat up, rummaging around in the nightstand. Kyan sat up, too, his body shaky. He wasn’t sure how much excitement he could take. Something hit his back. He turned to look. A condom.

'Put it on. This is the fun part,' Jun said, now standing by Kenji. Kyan scooted over to the corner of the bed, wrapping himself up. He heard Jun slap Kenji’s ass and giggle. Kyan looked over to see the pair kiss and murmur at each other. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but their expression was so, well, happy. Jun slapped Kenji’s ass again. 'You know where to go!' Jun said, laughter in his voice. Kenji crawled onto the edge of the bed and got on all fours, sticking his ass out. 

'Finally! I’ve been dying over here!' Kenji said, wiggling his rear. Kyan got up and stood next to Jun, finally ready to go. Jun looked over at Kyan and put his arm around him. 

‘Are you ready? Go on,’ he said, position Kyan directly behind Kenji. Kyan was still apprehensive. Wouldn’t this hurt him? Suddenly he felt Jun against his back again, his long arms around his waist. To Kyan’s surprise, Jun took hold of his cock and gave it a few strokes, helpfully providing some extra lubricant. Kyan looked down, his heat beating hard. Jun aligned him with Kenji’s opening. ‘Now, go ahead. Go slowly,' Jun said, leaning into Kyan, pushing him forward.

It was slow. It was agonizing. It was hot. Kyan penetrated Kenji, sliding all the way in until he could go no further. He breathed hard. He put his hands on Kenji’s hips and slowly pulled out. Both Kenji and Kyan moaned loudly. Kyan plunged back in and out again, gaining speed and trying to thrust harder. Jun gave Kyan a light tap on his ass and got onto the bed in front of Kenji.

‘I know you’re a little busy, babe, but did you want mine, too?’ Jun asked, his voice throaty and his smile made of lust. While he moaned, he also nodded his head. Jun smiled again, his eyes ablaze. He stood on the bed on his knees, bringing his rock solid erection up to Kenji’s mouth. Kenji took at much of it as he could into his mouth, almost choking. Jun stayed still, letting Kenji control how full his mouth was. Jun never knew just how skilled Kenji truly was, able to give a blowjob while being fucked from behind. Jun would never forget the sight before him.

And neither would Kyan. It was all so much. Too much. He gripped Kenji’s hips tighter and yelled loudly, coming hard. His orgasm radiated from the tips of his ears down to his toes. He convulsed against Kenji, trying to catch his breath before slowly withdrawing from him. Exhausted, he dropped the spent condom into a trash can on the floor and then flopped down on to the bed. Eyes half shut, he watched Jun leave the bed and go stand behind Kenji. It sounded like Jun may have slapped Kenji’s ass again. Kyan wasn’t sure. His entire body was buzzing and his brain was foggy. He heard Kenji’s cries and Jun’s grunts. They may have gone at it for a few more minutes, or it could have been a few hours. Kyan didn’t know. Time seemed to have stopped for him.

Eventually, the noises stopped and Kenji and Jun collapsed on to the bed on either side of him. They both snuggled up against him, Jun kissing him on the cheek. They all lie there in breathy, comfortable silence. Jun turned on his side, facing Kyan.

‘You know, Yutaka-chan, you didn’t have to go so easy on Ken-kun. You can pound Kenji really hard. He likes it like that. Although… it seems like you wanted to be pounded, so we can try that instead next time, okay?’ Jun said, moving the sweaty hair from Kyan’s face. Kyan let out a deep breath and nodded. Then he froze.

Wait, ‘next time’? Before Kyan could protest or respond in anyway, he fell asleep, sandwiched between two of his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> this is that spice i was mentioning before


End file.
